Ice Gifts
by Leafy Lincoln
Summary: The Guardians have invited Jack into their family, but still the boy seems to be still standing at the edge. To North, as well as the others, their newest Guardian is a bit off and acting strange about something that they can't put their finger on. Fearing that he may not be accepting them and clinging onto his old life, Christmas time is bringing more than just gifts.
1. Jack Frost Gives

The light snowfall became a more common occurrence at the Pole as Jack Frost dropped by for visits more and more. A slight gust of wind would whirl through the halls as the immortal boy sprinted from room to room, leaving chaos in his wake. Loud crashes and excited yells followed him everywhere he went; only encouraging his wild antics. Now that he had finally 'broken into' the Pole, there was no end to what could be done. Everything was explored, everything was examined, everything was questioned, and everything was tinkered with. No room was left unsearched and no yeti was left sane.

Even as a noble Guardian Jack was still a mischievous little boy.

North did, however, enjoy the winter spirit's company- even when he found frost lingering on his freshly made toys, even when he slipped on the thin layer of ice covering the floor, or even when he saw the halls filled with elf, ice statues. He was exceptionally happy when the boy stopped by in his workshop and watched him sculpt the prototypes for each toy design. Seeing those blue eyes of his grow big out of wonder when they were finally finished and moving on their own accord, begging to be played with, made it all worth wild.

Yet, occasionally North would catch him staring at the toys with a strange expression on his face, fingers twitching as if he wanted to grab them and run. When North would ask about it Jack would inch his way toward the exit, laughing nervously and tell him that he had places to be, snow days to make, other children to see. North expressed his concern to his fellow guardians. He thought, maybe, Jack was still accustomed to his loner ways and his old life. Tooth was quick to assure him that all Jack needed was time for the change to rub off on him, for him to relax around the rest of them. She went on saying that they should all respect his actions and the boy would gradually open up, but they shouldn't pester him. North grudgingly agreed.

But it was still odd. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy had also recounted multiple times that their newest member had acted strangely around them. All had graciously and openly invited Jack to come by their home whenever he wanted, and he did take that to heart. He visited, but it became clear something was wrong.

He would come by and watch them, just as he did with North. Whenever at Tooth's Palace Jack would begin well off, and then Tooth would catch him crouched in an isolated corner, ignoring the hectic beats of wings that whizzed by him as teeth were collected and stored, stroking Baby Tooth's feathery head as he stared, unfocused in the distance. When confronted he would become nervous and quickly ride his winds off, leaving countless sad mini fairies sighing longingly at his retreating back. Sandy's ship was a thing to behold, made out of the beautiful gold sand, but Jack had apparently flown off when Sandy inquired why the winter spirit was staring intently at the sand's movement. Bunny often complained how the boy would pick up his eggs and disrupt its progress down the flowery assembly line. Not only that, but Bunny often caught sight of Jack sneaking and trying to take a snatch at his own personally decorated eggs.

It seemed that the boy was more interested than ever in what the Guardians did, but more distant as well.

This was confusing to all of them. But to North, as Christmas was fast approaching, he didn't have time to dwell on it. Preparations had to be made, toys had to be checked and wrapped, and the elves had to be looked after. He had a busy schedule, the others knew. He couldn't deal with the worry that was Jack Frost, but he found his thoughts often dwelling on the problem and wondering what might he do to make the boy feel more welcomed. He decided that as soon as he had made his rounds Christmas day, he would confront this Jack problem.

Because of this constant worry, Tooth had proposed that they all assemble for Christmas, as it was the first Christmas Jack had as an official Guardian. Sandy, as cheerful and positive as ever, agreed. Bunny was reluctant, as he didn't understand what made Christmas an important first. He never could grasp the importance of Christmas, only seeing Easter as the top holiday. It was still funny that he even thought the two holidays could rival each other. It was clear which day children were more excited for.

Eventually Tooth managed to sway their outback friend and get a promise that he would indeed show. They all would.

All too soon, Christmas Eve was nigh and he was dressed and ready to be off on his night run. The others were there, earlier than they had stated previously. Bunny had defended that his check-up for the eggs went quicker and thus he had left earlier than planned. When North questioned Sandy how his night had ended so quickly, the stumpy man had just shrugged his shoulders as images appeared above his head: a snowflake, the letter G, a wrapped present, hot chocolate, and a delicious-looking cookie. Tooth was the only one who openly admitted that she was there for Jack; the more time with the winter spirit, the better.

Jack Frost himself was currently absent from the room, but North had a gut feeling that the boy was sneaking around his workshop. It didn't bother him much, as he was sure Jack wouldn't do anything too damaging. Hesitating a moment, deciding whether to retrieve the boy before he left, he was prompted by Phil that he had to leave or else time would be wasted. Inwardly sighing, he bid the others a farewell and left with after a quick, "He's in the workshop."

The next instant he was in the sleigh, riding down the loop-de-loop, and then in the air.

* * *

It was amazing that he had broken all previous records and delivered every gift faster and more efficient than any other night. It wasn't long until the gift-bringer was back at the Pole and the yetis exclaiming what a miracle it was, overly dramatic and over whelmed at it all. Even the elves were impressed.

North walked into the globe room, throwing aside his coat, frowning at the strange sounds emitting from the room. He had a moment of surprise when he fully grasped what he had walked into and what he was actually hearing.

Elf bowling.

Indeed, there were ten elf statues set up on one end of the room; while next to the giant decorated tree on the other end were the players of the game. The ramps of the "alley" was lined with toy railroad tracks, clear borders that he had to admit were very efficient. He took only a second to notice the gratuitous amount of frost and slush that made the lane for the bowling game.

The players seemed to be quite enjoying themselves. It was Bunny's turn and he threw the ice bowling ball he was holding skillfully down the lane. Both Tooth and Jack had flown along with it, watching it eagerly as it rang smack into the middle-front elf statues. All the other statues fell down as well. There was a collective yell as laughs were made and bells were rung. High above the air, the sand scoring board marked an X on the current play. Bunny was the lead.

"How's that, 'ya little ringer?" Bunny rubbed in the face of another elf, who could only shake a fist and kick its teammate in a fit.

"I gotta say, nice shot, cotton tail." Jack chuckled, setting up the statues once more with the use of his winds. He flew to a perch right on the fireplace and nibbled at a cookie from the plate already placed there. "Didn't think you could be this good? I thought you only spent your days painting eggs."

"'Ya better believe it, Frost." It was strange that the two were even joking around, and North wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just witnessed it with his own eyes at that very instant. Even as he watched, Bunny hopped over to where the boy was sitting and nudged at his ankle. "Let's have a go and see if 'ya can beat me, eh mate? All the others have tried and lost. Let's see if 'ya got what it takes." It was a clear challenge.

North didn't know he was just standing there at the doorway until Tooth had noticed him and smiled widely. "Oh! North! You're back! Look at the game Jack invented! Doesn't it look fun?" She fluttered over to him and then back to the others, her minifairies following her wake, adding chirps and tweets of agreement.

North couldn't help but smile as Jack and Bunny froze, and gazed at him what could be described as a mixture of surprise and guilt. Being caught freezing and knocking down elves was not something they had planned.

"Ah… North I can explain-" North cut Bunny off, laughing, partly at his expression and partly at the idea of elf bowling.

"It is alright, my friend, there is nothing you have done wrong." Again he laughed. "In fact, it looks quite enjoyable!" He walked to where the lane was, examining it. The frost looked like it made the ball roll much better and he wanted to try it out. His hand reached out for a ball. Wordlessly, one was given.

North had to admit, his throwing style was top notch; the ball hadn't even touched the ground. All the elves were launched backwards with such force that they slammed against the wall behind them. Strangely enough they were all giggling and screaming for North to perform his well-executed throw once more. And North, since it was Christmas, couldn't deny them that gift. They played a few more rounds.

"I win, yes?" The Guardian of Wonder's laughter boomed through the halls, accompanied by the excited jingles of his elves. It didn't even matter if he was playing the game wrong. Tooth was about to tell him that Bunny had, in fact, won, but the giant pooka shook his head slightly. "Ah, this victory causes for celebration! Hot chocolate for everybody!"

Immediately, yetis emerged from their dwellings carrying trays of steaming cups of hot chocolate. The giant beasts grumbled when some of the elves snatched a few cups and started taking shots.

The Guardians ignored the screams of delight as the elves started fighting for more of the beverage and took their seats around the fireplace. North sunk into his chair with a sigh of content, watching his friends over the rim of his mug. Bunny had decline the offer for a chair and instead settled himself on the floor in front of the fire, rear end closest to the warmth and mumbling about how 'the trip here always gives me a bad case of frostbite'. Tooth had her legs tucked underneath her on the floor across from Bunny, wings fluttering every once in a while as she attempted to remain still. Her mini fairies were shushed into silence when they started chattering to one another about their annoyance in sitting still. Sandy had opted to make his very own chair out of sand, its size rivaling the recliner North sat on. Jack made his seat a little away from the others, causing North to frown, perching on one of the tall cabinets with his legs swinging.

There was a comfortable silence between them, only being disrupted by thrumming of Jack's fingers on his staff rather nervously. Bunny's ears twitched in annoyance. Yet, before Bunny could open his mouth and an argument could start Jack had leaped off his ledge, announcing that he had a surprise. Before any of them could make a comment, he zoomed off in a gust of wind, knocking down some unfrozen elves in his hurry.

North raised his eyebrows when Jack appeared once more, this time carrying a red bag that was easily the size of the young spirit- a bag that North certainly knew was his. Jack noticed this and waved it off, "Phil's the one who lent it to me." Carefully, he set the bag down in the middle of the group, clearly trying to avoid the curious glances aimed at him. When the man in red targeted the said yeti, all he was met with was a few grumbles, a shrug, and a nervous glance in the opposite direction.

"I, uh, well… I, uh, thought that, uh…" From the looks of it, the boy didn't know how to continue on, awkwardly gripping his staff, ducking his head all the while. Just like a child about to do something suddenly, but not sure how to go on or how it was going to be perceived. Eventually he took a deep breath, rushing out, "IthoughtthatIshoulddosomethi ngforyousinceyouguyshavebeen reallynicetome!" He added a small nervous laugh at the end of the barely comprehensible sentence.

To say that North didn't catch most of it was an understatement. "Jack, what are you-?"

He cut himself off as Jack quickly reached into the bag, which almost swallowed him up, and brought out a giant package. Using the winds to help him, he flew the package straight to Sandy, who immediately smiled. A question mark appeared above his head as he leaped off his sand chair and circled the package.

Jack managed a small smile, "You'll have to open it and find out, Sandy."

The short Guardian jumped up excitedly and quickly, but quietly opened the package. He held the ice statue in his hands carefully, eyes big with awe and joy. It was of all the dreams Sandy bestowed upon the children of the world; dinosaurs, sting rays, unicorns, fairies, airplanes, and dolphins. All of the figures were frozen mid action, gracefully flowing in the crystalized sand. The Guardian of Dreams let out a silent cry of joy, the illustrations appearing above his head at such a pace that the others could barely catch anything he was saying.

Jack apprehensively presented Bunnymund to his present next; a miniature, red bag with lingering frost etched into its seams. When the bag was opened a mist of cool air slunk out and down its sides, almost hiding the horde of crystal eggs inside. The giant pooka was completely silent when he examined the crystal eggs, one at a time. They looked tiny in his giant paws as he turned each one, a critical eye toward the design and detail. The craftsmanship was brilliant, shown by the miniscule detail that Jack had obviously put into the eggs. One even read, comically, 'Blizzard of 68'. North couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, knowing the history between the two Guardians.

"I, uh… I didn't think-er- know what you might… like so… I made a few." He drawled out the word 'so', looking away from Bunny's intense stare that had trained on him when he had started talking. "I know they aren't as… nice as the ones you make, being the Easter Kangaroo and all, but I tried my best. I thought, since you know, you give are always giving eggs that you hardly- if ever, get any in retur-"

"They're good."

Jack stopped talking and looked at the bunny who he now noticed was _admiring_ the eggs he had made. The boy's face erupted into a smile, his hand automatically reaching into the sack once more. When it surfaced again it was holding a rainbow colored present that was obviously meant for the only female in the group.

When Jack turned his attention to Tooth, the girl's wings instantly started buzzing into action. His charming smile and teeth, along with the present that he offered her, made her blush. She started fanning her face, which was mimicked by the mini fairies twirling all around her. Some of them even swooned.

Delicate fingers unwrapped the gift. They paused when the actual present inside was revealed.

"Oh… Jack. It's so beautiful."

She held it up for her mini fairies to see. An exact replica of one of the little helpers, sculpted in such a way that it had caught the tiny creature mid laugh, eyes closed in complete content. The detail made was awe inspiring, as it was clear that each feather was looked to have been given so much care and time spent. In its petite hands was a tooth, shining in the light, almost as if it was aware of the glorious memories it held inside. The wings attached to its back looked so fragile, as they were exceptionally thin. Jack had somehow found a way to make it look like the wings were actually beating (it was impossible for North to describe), exactly like the ones keeping Baby Tooth afloat, who was inspecting the present with large eyes. Baby stroked the present while chirping constantly and rapidly in Tooth's direction.

The girl giggled, smiling just like the small statue in her hand. "Of course, you look just as pretty." Tooth looked up at Jack with that same smile, "Thank you Jack."

Baby Tooth on the other hand had her own way of saying thanks. The little thing attached herself to Jack's nose in its own form of a hug, nuzzling him affectionately. She didn't loosen her hold even when Jack reached into the bag for a final time for the last present.

It wasn't wrapped like the others. Rather Jack held it in his hands for a moment and then gently threw it in North's direction. "Phil helped me with the whole magic thing."

The miniature train chugged its own way toward the man the world knew as Santa Claus. It seemed to be on some imaginary tracks in the air, which trailed around the Guardian of Wonder, before depositing itself on his belly. Just as it had come to a complete stop, the toy was moving again. Up and down it went with North's belly as it moved with the resounding laughter that was erupting from the man's mouth.

"Oh! I knew there was a reason behind your shenanigans and sneaking around!" The giant man pushed himself out of his chair, resulting in the train launching itself into the air once more, and walked over to clap the boy on the back. He didn't even notice the slight tumble Jack went through because of the strength behind the intentional pat of support. "It is worth it, yes? You see why we do what we do. To bring this."

He gesture to the awed expressions and joy filled eyes of the other Guardians, even to the small fairy that had hardly loosened her hold on his nose. North looked down to see the small smile on the Guardian of Fun's face. He gently detached Baby from him and started stroking her gently on the head. "Yeah… yeah, I do."

"But, enough of this." North's eyes sparkled with interest. "Now! You must tell me how you sculpted this train! The design is splendid, sleek yet sturdy. And the detail… Oh, the detail! Just beautiful, Jack!" He watched with joy as the train made rounds around some of the unfrozen elves, all of whom tried relentlessly to catch it, but failing as it slipped through their grasps.

* * *

North was happy to say that the rest of the night was filled with friendly banter and laughter.

This time, when they all sat around the fire, Jack made his place among his friends, right in the center.


	2. Gift For The Naughty

_We really appreciate the feedback coming from all you readers for Ice Gifts. And after a while we thought you guys deserved a little extra so here. It's a tad long, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

Whether or not Jack Frost was a god boy was debatable.

Sure the boy had helped save the children of the world. He did play a big part in defeating Pitch. He helped get the children to believe in the Guardians, and in himself. He was more responsible, yet still brought fun and joy to the children with his snow days. And Easter day wasn't always greeted with snow, though the occasional chilly breeze did appear; nothing on the same scale as the Blizzard of '69.

But there was still the aspect that the immortal boy was still record holder of the North's Naughty List. It wasn't as if he was really a bad kid. Quite the opposite in fact, as the Guardians clearly saw when more time was spent with the winter spirit. Bringing fun to life often made one do mischievous things, and Jack had done everything in order for the children to have the best time and catch at least one glimpse of him. He was the Guardian of Fun, after all.

But with the Naughty List record, came the consequences. No naughty child would get a Christmas present. It was true for every child in the world, and that didn't seem to exclude the youngest Guardian.

"Do you expect me to throw away all my rules, Tooth?" North said in what could only be described as a frustrated tone. He was pacing in the rather big space of his personal workshop, arms crossed and a seriously thoughtful expression on his face. Uncut ice and discarded toys were all set randomly around the room, both on the floor and on the shelves. Organization was clearly not a personal issue for the Guardian of Wonder. "I want same as you, this is true. I would rather Jack have a happier Christmas as a Guardian than all his others, but-"

"But nothing," Tooth trilled, her feathers ruffling immensely, "Jack deserves this, we all agree with that! With all that's happened with Pitch and children finally starting to believe in him, I think that we could do more for him. We have to make up for all those years that we didn't take the time to try and communicate or connect with him!" She was darting everywhere, around North, his collection of toys, and even around a sleeping Sandy.

Multiple tweets were accompanied by her exclamation, all coming from her group of MiniFairies. They flew around her, with just as much energy as she, most likely adding their agreement to the subject. One, Baby Tooth, even went as far as to try to tug at a train lying on the ground, apparently deciding that that was the toy her favorite friend would receive. Luckily, it was far too heavy for her, but nonetheless, she kept trying.

"Still don't see why the walkin' icicle needs such a special Christmas." Bunnymund had sat himself on a wooden stool in the very corner of the workshop, carefully painting an egg. "Easter, I understand, but Christmas, nah."

North momentarily forgot the reason why they were all there as he turned toward the giant bunny. He strode forward, snatching a sugar cookie off the tray a random elf was dancing around with, his eyes twinkling with a certain triumphant light. "Ah, I see what goes on. You are still angry that Jack chose to celebrate Christmas with us instead of Easter, yes?"

The big man bit into the snack and laughed, spraying crumbs everywhere when the bunny didn't answer. He enjoyed his moment, but all too soon his laugh died into a soft chuckle until finally, it stopped. He glanced in Tooth's direction. "He is on Naughty List, I am sorry."

The face of the only female in the group fell in distress as she asked, "Is there nothing you can do?"

The rest of the MiniFairies has opted to join Baby Tooth in her goal of lifting the toy train, which was ten time their size. It wobbled with their combined effort but moved no more.

"I cannot." The big man's shoulders slumped in defeat. He lumbered across the room to a large chair settled behind the wooden table. Thick fingers tinkered with one of the dissembled toys lying around. Within a few moments it was moving on its own. North leaned his head against his hands, elbows propped on the table, watching the small toy run its course across the table. "I must go by code. He is on Naughty List; no present for little Jack."

"Now wait a minute." Bunny interjected, stopping his painting, only to point his brush at North. "What ever happened to, 'wiping clean the slate'?" The giant pooka went so far to imitate the big man's accent, hitting it spot on almost. He even repeated the same movements, accidently getting paint on his right arm. "I'm pretty sure 'ya said that to frost-bite, mate, and 'ya didn't sound like 'ya were lying about it."

"I- vat? I wipe clean da slate? When did I-?" North repeated, confused. Then suddenly his face lit up, booming laugh echoing throughout the room and the halls. "I wipe clean da slate! The slate! It is clean!"

His excitement was so loud that it woke up Sandy, who sent them all a confused look before smiling with content. No one needed to explain to the short man what was going on since North seemed to be shouting it to the world as he danced about. Tooth clapped her hands together happily as she danced around in the air with Sandy. Bunnymund just sighed as he resumed his work; the others were always making problems out of the simplest of things. Simple things that weren't even a problem. Though, he couldn't help the tiniest of smiles spreading across his face when he heard his fellow Guardians excitedly planning out their celebration. Even though it wasn't Easter, it was something to look forward too.

* * *

Jack whooped with excitement, letting himself free-fall. With the dazzling lights of whatever city was below him and the light of the moon above him, the clear night was definitely an astounding one. As he plummeted toward the cacophonous and barring ground, he heard the wind rushing around him, increasing his speed.

There was no fear as the ground became ever closer, only exhilaration. Why would there be when he trusted the wind with his life? The wind knew how to have fun and knew the risks that the both of them could take. It was the greatest friend and accomplice that Jack could ever ask for.

Soon he saw the ground markings, lined with streets, cars, lights, shops, and even the heads of mingling people. Though it was Christmas Eve, there were still people out and about; stores still open for business, trying to get that last profit. And as every second passed by, they were all getting closer and closer.

Even with the declining altitude, Jack wasn't dizzy. It only took the wind to shift its direction slightly for him to find himself out of his fall and zooming along the streets. He twirled, spreading his arms and closing his eyes for a moment. The chilly air was moderate for his lungs, but it cooled him nonetheless. He felt stress free and happy, which was happening a lot more and more. He had believers, kids who could see him and know he existed. He was a Guardian and was accepted by the others, although Bunny still thought he still had things to learn.

He let out another shout, the wind spinning around him, displaying its happiness. Small pieces of snow and little snowflakes whirled along with them both, spreading the cold. Feeling all the giddier, he raced close to the ground, dodging multitudes of people and trashcans. He easily navigated through it all, the wind twisting and pushing him along, experienced in keeping him unhurt and airborne.

"Wind!" Jack called out. With his job of bringing the beginning of a snow day done his faithful companion responded immediately to his call; blasting him back off the ground and back up into the sky. Once again, he was high above the city, only this time he was leaving its boundaries. Soon it would be a speck in the distance as he flew his way to his new destination. "Time to go to the Pole!"

A powerful gust shot him forward with renowned speed, something that North's sleigh could never reach with only his eight reindeer. After a few minutes of blurred landscape far below him, which became more and more white as it was covered in snow, Jack found himself greeted with the cold temperature of the North Pole. Like the Antarctic, it was a wonderfully chilly place, but it was filled with more life- it suited Jack more.

The winds knew exactly where North's place was, as Jack had been to the workshop perched on the snowy cliff many times (though many of them weren't invitational). It flew him pass the main entrance, giant wooden carved doors skillfully hidden under the depths of snow and ice. The sleigh launch was ignored, as was the countless, smaller side doors along the lower part of the place. Jack had to grin as the wind routinely carried him to their usual entrance, a base window panel of the enormous glass dome of the workshop.

Habits did die hard after all.

Without another thought Jack lifted the window pane open and slipped inside, the wind following him. The workshop was exactly as it always was: warm and cozy, smelling like polished wood and baked goods and holly, filled with wondrous sights of flying contraptions and blasting whistles, yetis shuffling and grumbling, and elves harming themselves and each other. It was altogether warm and cozy, but chaotic all the while. It was Christmas Eve after all.

Jack let slip another grin. There was no warning to his poor, unsuspecting victims as he shot down into the center of the workshop. Startled exclamations came from multiple yetis as he zoomed past them, the winds whipping all around in his aftereffect. More than half the elves were thrown into the air, most of them landing on the heads of yetis. The resulting jingling and grumbling was astounding.

Unable to resist, Jack laughed, even as he twisted out of the reach of a yeti that had enough comprehension to make a grab at him. He continued flying around the other levels of the workshop, surprising more yetis. He knew that his voice would be heard by all the helpers, which made sure all of them knew who was visiting.

The numerous flying contraptions around the workshop sparked an idea within Jack and before any yeti could stop him, the wind followed his directions and tore them all from their perches. It was an outstanding and glorious sight, the different planes and blimps and other aircrafts whizzing about. The wind supplied the continuous support, letting no contraption fall.

Jack followed a particular plane that was new and interesting to him, sliding along the banister of a spiral staircase. A frost covering was left in his trail, but he didn't fully care as he raced along with the plane, hysterically laughing so hard his chest seemed it would burst. He'd clean it up later- eventually. Maybe.

He clearly saw the gathering of yetis and elves alike at the bottom of the staircase, ready to capture him and stop his fun. Sadly, his favorite yeti wasn't present in the group, so he leaped short of the end and let the wind catch him above their heads.

"Hmm… where would he be…?" Jack flew all around, quick as Tooth or her Fairies, looking for the familiar fury head of his friend. But no matter where, he couldn't find the yeti-

Jack grunted as he slammed into an eight-foot-tall teddy bear, falling back and down two floors. Before he could think another thought, the teddy bear grabbed his ankle, preventing his fall, and hoisting him up to its face. It happened so fast he nearly didn't catch his staff that was slipping from his grip.

Phil's green eyes started at him, fuzzy brows furrowed, and the always-present serious expression on his face.

"Oh hey Phil," Jack said cheerily, his smile not once faltering at the vibe coming from the yeti. The position that he was in didn't even bother him, as it had clearly happened before. "how are the preparations going along?"

A low grumble erupted from the yetis' giant chest, voicing his exasperation at the immortal's tricks. Jack nodded in agreement as if he had clue what Phil was saying. Suddenly, he twisted in Phil's grasp, reaching up and grabbing hold of the yetis' forearm. Phil, in response, released his hold on the boy's ankle and let him gracefully flip onto his own shoulders. Jack laughed, "Don't worry buddy, nothing's going to break. I'm too professional for that to happen. Now," He was feeling giddy overall, a child more than ever. He pointed his staff in a random direction. "take me to the others!"

Phil grumbled some more, but let Jack continue to ride him, seemingly oblivious to the cold and frost that was lodging itself on his thick and long fur. He set off in the opposite direction Jack was indicating, instead heading toward the main fireplace that was in the balcony directly in front of the globe, which was shimmering with an overwhelming number of lights that dotted its surface. The bobbing motion from Phil's walk was smooth and Jack had to guess that Phil was taking care how he walked. Chuckling, Jack leaned forward onto Phil's head, enjoying that fact that the yeti really did like him, despite all the trouble he caused.

North greeted the two when they entered, in his normal position, a wide stance with arms crossed. He wore his coat and hat, an easy sign that he was to head out soon. The big man only raised his eyebrows, the view of Jack on Phil's shoulders not surprising him much. With a mumble from Phil, Jack lightly leaped off the yetis' head with a 'Thanks for the ride." His only response was a serious stare and a finger wave. Then he was gone, to restore order and make sure all the gifts were in their proper place and not flying about.

The boy strolled toward the giant man, feeling all the smaller when those calm, blue eyes of his looked down on him, seeming to see through his very being. Jack truly did feel like a child when around him, and some of the other Guardians as well. Yet, Jack brushed the feeling aside and set an impish grin onto his face. This big man was very kind, despite his appearance, and he knew that kids liked to have fun. He understood Jack's purpose.

"I'd think Ol' Saint Nick would be busy on Christmas Eve." The staff twirled in his hands, swaying this way and that, threatening to freeze anything and anyone. "But here you are, to greet me I suppose. Truly, I'm honored."

North arched a thick eyebrow at his sarcasm, a smile tugging at his lips. Some wood, a log about the same size as Jack's head, was thrown into the fire, which blazed all the brighter before North allowed himself to answer. "I trust they yetis. They are able to get Christmas moving." He nodded in the direction of the workshop, which was almost under control. The yetis did work fast and well.

The Guardian of Fun nodded in agreement before asking, "Where are the others?"

"If 'ya open your eyes frostbite, you'd see we're already here." The grumpy voice came from behind the two. Bunnymund hopped his way into the room, followed by Tooth and Sandy from the air. Jack was assaulted by a swarm of Tooth's MiniFairies. They chirped and tweeted, all wanting his attention as they buzzed around him. Some even had the heart to touch his cheeks and lips, as if they couldn't wait for the prize that would show when his mouth opened. He smiled, producing a collective sigh which included Tooth herself as she shooed them away with a small smile toward Jack himself.

Images appeared above Sandy's head in a rush, displaying his happiness. Jack was happy, as he'd understood the overall message despite its speed. He'd made sure to practice and take notice of what the little man had to say, as it was always important and worth it. "Right back at you, Sandy." He was greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Jack! It's so good to see you!" Tooth trilled, her smile just as happy as Sandy's and seemingly bigger to Jack as she got in close to his face. "We've been waiting for you!" She was definitely excited; it was easy for Jack to tell, as she quickly zoomed away from his face and flew all around him. "And now that you're here, we can start!"

Jack knew he looked as confused as he felt, his smile being replaced with small frown. "Start? Start what?"

"Christmas!" North boomed; hands raised up high for emphasis. Surprised chirps erupted from the group of MiniFairies and Sandy did a little jump, as he was dozing off. A moment later the giant man lowered himself to Jack's height, eyes big as he continued on. "It is tradition that child with best record open their gift first. The child with most heart. One who has something very special inside."

Tooth flew next to Jack, effectively forcing North to back up, only to get close to Jack once more with her smile still in place. "The reason we are here is to help North decide which child it will be. Making suggestions, if you will."

"Jamie."

The name jumped out of his lips instantaneously. He was the perfect kid; one who believed with all his heart no matter what happened and had an imagination that couldn't be tamed. He was certainly on the Nice List, Jack was sure. There was no competition.

North let out a small chuckle, which in reality was a very loud laugh. "Ah, Jamie is good one, but is not what I was thinking"

A frown settled on Jack's face, accompanied by a quick wind ruffling his hair. "Claude? Caleb?"

North kept on smiling and the wind pushed slightly on his shoulder.

"Sophie?"

Bunny hopped over to North, settling on his haunches, his own grin in his place. "I voted for that Anklebiter, but it ain't her." The wind continued to push at him.

"Monty?" Tooth shook her head, unable to keep still for a millisecond. From the looks of her and her Fairies, there was an expecting a particular answer; an answer that would undoubtedly cause them to explode, if they way they were buzzing about had anything to say about it. The wind circled him, trying to get his attention.

"Cupcake?" Jack was on his last guess. He knew many kids all over the world, but there were none that could compare to the amount of belief that those in his hometown possessed. He could honestly say that they all had what North described as "something very special inside", there was no one else. The wind opted to pushed at his chest. "It has to be Cupcake… Isn't it?"

Sandy shook his head, smiling.

Now, all the smiling was confusing and a bit annoying. There was something going on, Jack knew it. Yes, it was Christmas and all, but that didn't mean the others could go on and shoot down every one of his suggestions and be all-knowing about it. Crossing his arms, he thought on which child could be the one to receive the first gift. With the way the wind was ramming against him, he could only guess that it had figured out who it was and was trying to inform its oblivious friend.

"Alright." He sighed, looking at them in defeat. "Who do you have in mind?" He resisted the urge to wave the wind off from its pestering, deciding to deal with the pushing.

"I don't think we should tell him." Bunny looked like he was enjoying himself, which made Jack frown even more. "He couldn't even guess it right."

Jack was about to retort, that there were many children in the world and he couldn't possibly know how good every one of them was, when North held up a hand. Surprisingly, the wind stopped its pushing, as if waiting. For what, Jack had no idea.

"Jack, the child who gets honor is…" North paused, smiling more than ever. "…you."

To say that Jack was a loss for words was an understatement. All he could do was stare at the Guardians in front of him with a confused look. After a moment or two his mouth popped open in astonishment. He was internally glad that he didn't just drop his staff in shear amazement, he'd never hear the end of it from Bunny. The wind started to gently and carefully press at him, so soft that he doubted the others would notice its presence.

He tried saying something, but found that he couldn't. No words could process within his mind, and if they did, they couldn't be formed by his own mouth. He didn't even know what to say, nonetheless, how to say it. After what could only be described as the most embarrassing moments of his entire three hundred-year-old life he finally pushed himself to say something.

"M-Me?" Not the smartest thing he'd could come up with, but it was something.

"You, yes." North stated, getting a kick out of his reaction.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You, Jack Frost!" Tooth exclaimed, unable to hold it all in. She laughed, darting to him and hugging him. She quickly darted away again, but kept orbiting him, unable to stop giggling. The MiniFairies gathered all around him again, stroking his cheek and then following Tooth's example. "Isn't this great!"

"I-I… I don't understand…" He thanked the Man in the Moon that he knew how to speak again. "I thought… I thought I was on the Naughty List…" He looked at North for an answer, not at all bothered by the constant petting from small hands, aiming for his teeth.

"Ah, yes. But we wiped clean da slate. I said dat, no?" The big man patted Jack on the back, almost knocking him to the ground. Jack looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yes! Let's get on with it, or I'll take back my vote, mate." Bunny announced, beginning to get cross. His back paw came up to scratch his neck, his left ear twitching along with the strokes. "Though, I'd enjoy watchin' 'ya gape like a fish out of water some more, Frosty." He added, smirking at Jack. Clearly, he'd never let it go.

"Bunny is right! Time to give presents!" North boomed, pushing Jack closer to the decorated tree next to the fire place. It was huge and bright, a proud example of Christmas tree and made most look pathetic. The scent of pine and tinsel crept its way under Jack's nose, so strong that he nearly sneezed.

"Presents?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, presents! All of us wish to give to you a present!" North brightly said, letting go of Jack's shoulders and pointing to the boy. "First present will be-"

Baby Tooth rushed at Jack's face, tweeting so fast he doubted even Tooth would understand her. She was blushing and smiling at Jack timidly, hiding something behind her back. Before he could wonder about what she was doing, she pulled out a small daisy and offered it to Jack. It was just big enough for her to carry it, petals a wonderful blue, contrasting against its yellow center. Jack immediately took it from her petite hands.

He gave her a memorable smile and carefully froze the delicate flower, saving it from the effects of time and preserving it forever. Baby giggled and fanned herself as he twirled it between his fingers. The small fairy zipped it back out of his hands and gently placed it in Jack's hair before the boy could utter a word. She quickly rushed to Tooth, chirping with the other MiniFairies.

"First present will be flower." North chuckled at Jack's new accessory.

"She thinks that's the present from me too…" Tooth laughed nervously, glancing at the excited and currently occupied MiniFairies. "I'll just give you mine another time Jack, when she won't see. It's more than a flower, just so you know. I don't want to disappoint her, so go along." By the time Baby was done with her own recount of Jack's acceptance of her gift, Tooth was next to her, nodding along.

"Well, might as give 'ya mine." Bunny stated, grabbing something from his sash and tossed it to Jack, who managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. "Merry Christmas, mate."

Jack examined the egg thrown to him. At first he thought it was one of his usual eggs that he left lying around for the children to find, but as he continued to study it, it was more different than any egg he'd seen of kangaroo's. It was a basic blue with gray and silver and white thrown in. Little snowflakes, each one different just like his own, were skillfully drawn with exact detail. The space that wasn't occupied by the snowflakes was covered in frost designs that looked so much like what he created.

"Seein' as I always see your work on Easter, I had something to base this beauty off of." Bunny commented, nodding to the egg in Jack's hand. "Now, this doesn't mean that I like 'ya makin' it snow, got it mate?"

Jack shrugged, not giving him the benefit of promising no snow, or even a cold breeze, on the holiday. Some kids liked the snow, even during an egg hunt. There was no regret in Jack's voice as he placed his hand over his heart, eyes alight with mischievous fun. "All I'm hearing from you cottontail is that you really do care."

"Not one bit, mate. You take that thought out of 'ya oversized head." To make a point of not caring, Bunny took out an egg and paint brush and started painting. Jack couldn't help but smile, and small sighs were heard from around the room.

Before the boy could even think of a comeback to the giant pooka a bright light caught his attention. Barely coming up to his elbow was Sandy as he waddled to Jack. The sand making up his form shifted, waves rippling with a calm rhythm. His golden eyes shined bright as he offered the immortal boy a small yellow bag. The Sandman's smile widened considerably when Jack accepted the gift, mirroring the content of a child that had just witnessed its dream come true. As he open the bag Sandy seemed not able to control his happiness, clapping his hands together with excitement.

What was in the bag was a curious thing. His hands weren't able to grasp anything when he reached into the bag; all he felt were sand particles slipping through his pale fingers. Sand. It was a bag full of sand. No. Not just sand- dream sand. It was a bag filled with one of the most precious substances in the world, something only Sandy could openly give. Something that could make even the darkest of thoughts running for cover, to be replaced with hope and belief. Even without the Sandman himself present this sand would grant whomever a peaceful night's sleep.

"Sandy…" Jack started, not entirely sure how to express in words what he was feeling. He could remember all those nights he spent alone in the dark. He'd lay wide awake on some tree branch high above the ground, watching as lights flickered out in homes as their residents welcomed slumber with open arms. He could almost hear their sighs of content as golden dreams whirled around them, caressing their innocent minds. It did not matter what haunted your mind, there was a certain Guardian who could chase all your troubles away. The Sandman.

The small man started floating, offering Jack only a smile and a knowing look. After all, the little man did know him and his dreams the best.

Soon Sandy was levitating next to the tall table, eyeing the countless mugs of hot chocolate settled on a silver platter. Jack didn't have a moment to thank him again, as he was shooing away sugar-addicted elves that were coming near the said table. Once again that night, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and a shadow falling across his form. His looked up to see North's big eyes and overwhelming smile.

"My turn, yes? And we must hurry. Christmas is almost here and there are other children in world."

Jack glanced around, but saw no deemed present for him. There was no brightly wrapped up gift, labeled for a Guardian of Fun, complete with an oversized bow. All he saw was the usual workshop, with things flying about and elves running wild. "I don't see it."

"Ah, well, it is too big to wrap up." Jack couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, glancing about again. He was trying figure out where or what his gift might be if it wasn't wrapped. Maybe it was lying somewhere in the room in plain sight, right in from of him this whole time. North patted Jack's shoulder and laughed at his 'present hunting', instead just pushing him along into one of the maze-like hallways.

Jack's questions were either shushed or ignored, so he just went along with what North was doing. Every elf they passed, which was quite a few, ended up deciding to join the procession. Jack didn't particularly care that they followed them, but held some irritation at the little guys always tagging along. The elves that joined filled the spaces between Jack and North and the others, who were all following along as well at a distance.

"Here we are." North stopped Jack short, almost making him tumble back. Jack looked down the hallway, and then back behind him. Nothing but more hallways. He noticed that North was looking expectedly of him, arms crossed and brows raised. It was then that Jack noticed their destination- a door. It was a plain wooden door, one that looked like all the others they had passed.

He glanced back at North, unsure.

The big man in red only motioned the door with his hand. "Go ahead. Open it." All the elves were inching toward the door, probably wanting to get a peak of North's first gift of the year themselves. A quick glance behind him showed a patient-thin Bunnymund, a giddy Tooth, buzzing MiniFairies, and a cheerful Sandy. Jack even spotted Phil in the way back trying to not look happy, which made him allow a small smile. Jack hadn't even noticed the yeti join them, but he didn't mind, enjoying the aspect that his fury friend was there.

The wind gently pushed at him. Of course, it knew something, as it always did. It was the wind after all, and Jack trusted it. So, without any more hesitation, Jack grabbed hold of the handle and carefully opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was cold. Freezing, in fact. He could sense the shivers run down his companions' spines when the door creaked open (ruffling of fur in Bunny and Phil's case). But, to him, it was wonderful and relaxing; just right. More wind hit his face, inviting him to fully enter, not just stand at the doorway like a stranger. The giant bay windows were foggy, blurring his sight of what lay beyond North's domain. One of these enormous windows was open, letting in a slight trickle of snowfall that had graced the North Pole with its presence. The architecture of the entire room seemed to be modeled after some old styles. The color showcasing itself throughout the colonial room was blue and brown. The walls. The rugs. The bed. Speaking of which…

He had made his way over to the large piece of furniture. His staff knocked against the wood of the bedpost; ice trailed and filled the intricate carving made into the material. Bare feet landed on the neatly made sheets as the boy connected to them leaped onto the bed. A few jumps on the bouncy mattress had him chuckling, receiving smiles from the individuals standing at the doorway, watching curiously. The wind kept him in the air longer than one would think possible, encouraging him to do impossible flips.

One giant leap had him grabbing for the chandelier hanging from the ceiling; a chirp of fright escaped the mouth of Tooth and her helpers. He clung to it like a spider monkey, attempting to blow out the lights he had been eyeing earlier. By the way they kept relighting themselves, no matter how low the temperature got, it could be assumed that magic was playing a sneaky part in it all. Soon he was hanging upside down from the thing, planning on questioning North about the occurrence. His eyes looked even bigger that the Guardians angle on the ground, wonder filling them as the boy looked around. It reminded North of the marvelous looks children would make when met with something new, something they didn't yet understand; eyes alight with awe and curiosity.

North leaned back on his heels, arms coming up to cross with a satisfied look on his face. "You like room, no? The design was my idea."

Jack stumbled a bit when he came back to the ground, staff coming up to try and help balance him. The wind did its best to make sure it's friend didn't become too overwhelmed, giving support when needed. "I-it's mine…?"

"But of course!" The response echoed around the spacious room, perfect for anyone who might be flying within its walls. At this the other Guardians, accompanied by the elves, swarmed around Jack. Sandy circled him before patting him of the shoulder while the minifairies stroked his cheeks, Baby settling on his shoulder and giving him her biggest smile. Tooth gathered the courage to give him a sideway hug, squeezing his shoulders, blushing immensely. Rather than showering any physical attention to the boy like the others Bunnymund opted to give him a slight nod of approval. The elves danced about, giddy from all the excitement flying around.

Jack caught Phil's eyes from the midst of it all and grinned devilishly. Now that he had a room he'd be visiting a lot more often. The yeti crossed his arms as if angry, but the boy could swear he saw what looked to be a yetis' version of a smile flit across the giant puff ball's face.

It was then that it really hit him. Looking at his friends- no, his _family_ made it all the clearer. Their big smiles and happy laughs, echoing pleasantly in his ears seem to tell him everything he needed to know. This, being here with everyone, was where he belonged. This was home. And that was all he could ever wish for.


End file.
